


Want

by imaginentertain



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Discussion of Robert's "Lost Years", Future Fic, M/M, Vague references to Aaron's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: Robert and Aaron split up four years ago and they are absolutely positively just friends.  That's it.  Aaron's moved on, Robert's moved on.  They are both in new relationships and Aaron's is going so well that the new bloke is about to get down on one knee and pop the question.Robert and Aaron are just friends and they are not having moments with the other and they are not about to confront the reality of their new relationships and they are absolutely not getting back together.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WellyFullOfAle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellyFullOfAle/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to the wonderful, the amazing, the brilliant Tash. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes: you always make me smile and remind me of the more fun things in life. Love ya.

Aaron slid into the booth next to Robert and slammed a piece of paper down onto the table.  "You're sure about this?"

 

"That the shopping list?" Rob asked.  "And yeah I'm sure.  Unless you want Oli to go—"

 

"No, please, I don't want another party with all that fancy beer.  Come midnight I want a proper drink in my hand and food that actually looks like what it's supposed to be."

 

Robert laughed at the memory of last year's New Year party.  "Not wanting to pay a premium for the pizza delivery then?"

 

"Made Oli pay for it," Aaron said.  "His fault."

 

"What's my fault?"  Aaron and Robert looked up, the former smiling as Oliver sat across from them, putting two drinks on the table.  He glanced at the list in front of Robert and sighed.  "You're serious?"

 

"We agreed.  Robert does the shopping, I do the music—""

 

"And what do I do?" Oli asked.

 

"You buy my drinks," Aaron grinned, lifting his glass to his lips.

 

"Three years and he still doesn't trust me," Oliver laughed.  "I could get a complex."

 

"You love me really," Aaron said.  He was about to say something when he noticed his mum coming through to the bar.  "Two secs."

 

When he was gone, Robert slid the paper off the table and folded it up into his jacket pocket.  "I'll drop the stuff off later."

 

"Thanks," Oliver said.  "Hey, are you bringing Claire?"

 

"Dunno.  Hadn't thought about it."

 

"She said you'd invited her to the great Sugden Christmas dinner.  That'll be an experience for her."

 

"Didn't have much of a choice, Diane is... persuasive when she wants to be."

 

"She's just excited.  Claire's nice—"

 

"I should think so, she's your friend!"

 

"—and she just wants to see you happy."

 

"I know," Robert said, turning his glass in his hand.

 

"We all do."

 

"We all do what?" Aaron asked as he came back to the table.

 

"Want Rob to be happy," Oli explained.

 

"Nah, I want him to be miserable and depressed," Aaron deadpanned.  "He's my ex, it's what I'm supposed to think, right?"

 

"Four years and he's still making that joke," Robert smiled.

 

"Three," Aaron corrected.  "Kinda true that first year."

 

"We got there in the end," Robert said, nudging Aaron slightly.  "Right, I best get on with this shopping for ya."  He waited until Aaron got up to let him out and then walked off, nodding a goodbye to Chas as he went.

 

"You're fine with Robert doing the shopping, yeah?" Aaron asked as he sat back down.  "I know you meant well last year, it's just—"

 

"It's fine," Oliver smiled.  "But you know I won't stop trying to introduce the finer things in life to you."

 

From the bar Chas barked a laugh.  "Good luck with that," she said.  "Although our Cain still talks about them beers you got for your housewarming."

 

"The ones I bought?"

 

"Yeah.  If you felt like gettin' some more for New Year's I think he'd be more than happy to help ya out with them."

 

"I'll get a crate," Oliver said.  "Gotta keep him on side."

 

"What for?" Aaron asked.

 

"Never you mind," Oliver grinned.  "You'll find out soon enough?"

 

"Do you know what he's on about?" Aaron asked his mum.

 

"If I did do ya think I'd tell ya?" she said.  Before Aaron could quiz her further she turned away and started to serve someone else.

 

"You know I hate secrets," Aaron tried.

 

"You know that won't work with me," Oliver smiled.

 

"Always worth a try."

 

 

* * *

 

"Not that one," Robert said as Victoria moved the gift bags to under the tree.  "That's Aaron and Liv's."

 

"I can't believe you two still get each other gifts."

 

"We're friends, Vic.  I thought that you supported us being, as you put it, 'proper adults'?"

 

"Yeah, I do.  And if I'm honest I'm surprised that you two have actually managed to stay friends."

 

"Well Liv gave us the perfect opportunity to sort through everything," Robert said.

 

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened that night?"

 

"Nope," he smiled, picking up the gift bag.  "But feel free to keep asking."

 

 

* * *

 

_"You can't do this!" Robert yelled, fists banging on the door._

_"Yes, I can!" Liv called back._

_From his vantage point by the window Aaron could see his sister, holding up the keys._

_"Olivia!"_

_"You've got everything you need for tonight," she continued as if he wasn't still yelling at her.  "We'll be back tomorrow."_

_"Aren't you going to say anything?" Robert turned to Aaron._

_"Like what?  Please don't lock us in here?  You think that will work?"  Aaron folded his arms and leaned against the edge of the desk.  "This is your fault."_

_"My fault?  It's your sister who's locked us in here!"_

_"Only because you can't let go.  She wants her family back together, Rober—"_

_"So do I!" Robert yelled.  "It's all I want."_

_"And that's the problem," Aaron sighed._

 

* * *

 

Robert held out the bag at arm's length, grin in place.  "Merry Christmas!"  


"It's not Christmas yet, idiot," Liv muttered as she took it from him.

 

"Does that mean you don't want it?"

 

"You got me the phone I wanted?"

 

"Liv!" Aaron said as he came down the stairs.

 

"What?  Why are we pretending we don't know what he's gotten us?  I get what I asked for, my new phone, you get some weird hoodie and festival tickets, Rob gets a bottle of that fancy stuff he likes.  It's boring."

 

"You take all the fun out of this," Aaron said, taking the bag from Liv and putting it under the tree.  He picked up the bottle bag and held it out to Rob.  "Merry Christmas."

 

"Thanks," Rob smiled.  "And it's not boring, it's traditional."

 

"Maybe next year we'll surprise you, not get you anything," Aaron warned.  "Drink?"

 

"Yeah," Liv quipped, "beer."

 

"Don't you and Gabby have plans?"

 

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get in the way of your Christmas drink," she smiled.  "See ya."  She gave Aaron a quick hug and then pressed a quick kiss to Robert's cheek.  "Be good!" she called as she left.

 

"Is she ever going to stop that?" Robert asked.

 

"Probably not."

 

"So after everything she put me through when we were together, now she accepts me?"

 

"You said everyone loves you eventually," Aaron pointed out, holding out the can to Robert.

 

"What can I say, I'm a great guy."  When his phone chimed he took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.  "Claire.  Sorry."

 

"No, don't.  I hear she's coming over for Christmas?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Must be serious then."

 

"It's been a few months, Aaron," Robert said, tapping out a short reply.

 

"Long enough."

 

"Maybe."

 

"Rob?"

 

"We can't all be you, Aaron.  You found Oliver and you're happy.  I'm working on mine."

 

"Does she make you happy?"

 

"...Yeah," Robert admitted.

 

"Then that's a start.  No one is saying it has to be forever."

 

"What?  Like you and Oliver?"

 

"I'm in my forever," Aaron smiled.  "You're right, he makes me happy.  Life is... it's good, Robert.  I want that for you too."

 

"I'll get there," Robert said.  He opened his can and held it up in a toast.  "To happy endings?"

 

"May you find yours," Aaron responded.

 

* * *

 

 

_"You don't get it, Aaron.  I want you, we're meant to be together."_

_"If we are then why is this so hard?"_

_"Because we keep going around in circles," Robert said.  "So let's deal with things.  Move past them."_

_"Move past them?" Aaron scoffed.  "Which part do you want to start with?  You sleeping with Rebecca?  The baby—"_

_"He's not mine!  That makes a difference, surely?"_

_"You didn't know that.  We didn't know that.  He was yours for months, you were his dad—"_

_"He's gone!  Rebecca's gone.  They left and we're here and—"_

_"And so is everything you did, Robert.  The lies and the cheating and the hurt, it's all still here.  And you think I can just... what?  Move on and be happy?  You wrecked that, Robert, you wrecked me.  And I'm not happy.  Not now.  Not when I'm with you, I can't be."_

_"What?" Robert asked, his voice small and scared._

_"You don't make me happy.  Not anymore."_

 

* * *

 

 

As Robert reached out to knock on the door he smiled as Claire fitted herself into his side a little.  "They're harmless.  Doug will probably bore you to death with his history of vegetables but he's a good man.  And Diane's...  She's great."

 

"I know, you've told me enough," she said, "it's just... it's Christmas.  It's your family.  I haven't had this in a long time."

 

"What?"

 

"The family dinner."  When Robert looked at her she shrugged.  "Dad was never around, Mum died when I was seventeen, only kid."

 

"You never said."

 

"What's to say?  That my aunt brought me up but she died six years ago?  That Christmas is usually spent with whatever friend took pity on me?"

 

"Well.  I'm glad you're here today," Robert said.  He leaned in and kissed her gently.  "And hopefully you'll still feel that after."

 

"After what?" Claire asked.

 

Robert knocked on the door, pulling her in close as Diane answered it, Christmas hat slightly off-centre.

 

"Robert!" she said, holding out her arms for a hug.  "And this must be Claire.  Come in, come in.  Wine is already open."

 

"Doug driving you to drink already?" Robert laughed as he let himself be pulled in for the hug.

 

"I love that man, I do, but sometimes..."  She cut herself off with a laugh.  "Sorry, love, not exactly selling Christmas with the Sugdens, am I?"

 

"It sounds like the perfect family gathering to me," Claire said as she was all but pulled into the house.

 

* * *

 

 

"I like her," Diane said quietly to Robert as he helped her clear up the plates.  "She holds her own and that's important in this family!"

 

"I like her too," Robert smiled.

 

"It's good to see you happy."

 

"I am."

 

"Your dad would... sorry," she said, cutting herself off.

 

"It's OK.  You know, every time I went out on a date with a girl, since Aaron, I'd think 'would Dad prefer this?'.  But with Claire...  I haven't thought it.  Not really."

 

"Well, all I want is for you to be happy.  If she makes you happy then..."

 

"What?" Robert prompted when she trailed off.

 

"Does she make you as happy as Aaron did?" Diane asked.

 

"I learned a long time ago that I can't compare anyone to him.  Why do you think I spent all those years by myself?" Robert said.  "Aaron was...  What we had was unlike anything else I've ever had, will ever have probably."

 

"You never thought that means something?"

 

"Are you really asking me if me and Aaron—?"

 

"No, love.  I just wanted to be sure."

 

"Of what?"

 

"Four years and she's the first one you've even mentioned to us, let alone brought home."

 

"Diane," Robert said softly, "me and Aaron are done.  We are friends.  That's it.  He and Oliver are happy together, he's good for him."

 

"Didn't stop you getting involved at the start—"

 

"We both know Aaron would have _hated_ that present!  All I did was stop Oliver making a fool of himself."

 

"Plenty of people would think—"

 

"Plenty of people would be wrong," Robert said.  "We were over a long time ago, long before Liv locked us in the Portacabin all night.  It took that night for me to realise it but I did.  I have.  We are friends, best friends, and that's all that matters.  I'm not saying that Claire's the one, or that we're going to get married or whatever.  But right now I'm enjoying what we have."

 

"Good for you," Diane smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron couldn't help but notice the way that Oliver kept hanging around Chas during the day, touching her arm on occasion and trying to pull her away from whoever she was talking to at the time.  Before he could do anything about it someone always distracted him and so he wasn't able to see what happened when Oliver finally managed to get Chas by herself.  He didn't know how long they were gone for but when they came back in from the cold he didn't miss the smile on his mother's face.

 

"What was all that about?" he asked as Oliver pulled him in close.  "You and Mum seem like you're up to something."

 

"We are," Oliver whispered in Aaron's ear.  His hands were firm on Aaron's stomach, holding Aaron's back flush to his chest.  "But you'll find out what's going on soon enough."

 

"I hate surprises."

 

"I know," Oliver said, and Aaron could hear the smile in his voice without looking.  "But you love me for it."

 

"God knows why, but yeah.  I do."

 

"You wanna get out of here?"

 

Aaron turned in Oliver's arms, looping his own around Oliver's neck.  "Depends."

 

"On what?"

 

"On whether you end up making it worth my while."

 

"Don't I always?"

 

"And you tell me what you and Mum were up to."

 

"All in good time," Oliver said.  "So... we going?"

 

"Meet you outside in two minutes," Aaron laughed, kissing him gently.

 

* * *

 

 

_"My counsellor said something that made me think," Aaron said.  He'd moved to sit behind the desk, Robert recognising that it was a conscious act of putting a barrier between them.  "She said something about you being my saviour.  You saved my life, you saved me.  Over and over.  You helped me get this business up and running," he continued, holding out his hands to indicate the cabin.  "You were the one person I could tell, I could talk to about... everything.  You pulled me to hospital when I could barely stand and you helped put me back together._

_"And I was relying on that, on you.  Too much.  It was always on your terms, right from the start."_

_"The start?" Robert asked.  "You mean the affair?  That's not fair."_

_"Maybe.  But it's what it was.  I got... pieces of you and on your terms and I was OK with that."_

_"I loved you!  I love you."_

_"And I loved you.  Love you.  But that's not the point of this."_

_"Then what is the point, Aaron?  If this isn't about me... I don't know, saving you?  Then what?"_

_"Me.  Saving myself."_

_"Do you need saving?  From me?"_

_Aaron seemed to think about this for a moment but then he shook his head.  "It's not as simple as that."_

_"Then what?"_

_"You made me feel like someone could want me, love me—"_

_"I do," Robert said._

_"—and for a long time I hadn't believed it.  Who would want me, love me?  And there you were, giving me moments here and there when you could sneak away, when you could tell a lie that would be believed.  And I told myself, over and over, that something was better than nothing."_

_"I didn't realise I made you feel like this."_

_"You didn't, Robert," Aaron said calmly.  "I made me feel like this.  And it's not OK."_

_Robert didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing.  His finger picked, absent-mindedly at some peeling paint on the doorframe._

_"I wish it was enough," Aaron said quietly._

_"What was?"_

_"How much I love you."_

 

* * *

 

 

"I love you," Oliver said, curling in next to Aaron.

 

"Love you too," Aaron replied, already drowsy with sated sleep.

 

"I could stay like this forever."

 

Aaron's hand met Oli's as it came to rest on his stomach, their fingers entwined slightly in a familiar way.

 

"Wouldn't you like to?" Oli continued.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Stay like this?  Forever?"

 

Aaron hummed in a non-committal response, keeping his eyes closed and letting sleep wash over him.

 

* * *

 

 

As the door shut behind them Robert tightened his coat around him before turning to Claire.  "I feel like I should apologise."

 

"What for?" she laughed.  "I haven't had that much fun in ages."

 

"You don't need to be kind—"

 

"I'm not, Rob.  They're wonderful.  They really care about you."

 

"Oh god, did Diane give you the third degree?"

 

"Not quite.  A few pointed questions about my intentions though."

 

"What?" Robert all but exploded.

 

"She meant well," Claire said, putting a hand on his arm.  "She's worried about me breaking your heart."

 

"I'm so sorry," Robert said.  "I should have... warned her off."

 

"Robert," Claire said softly.  She moved in closer to him.  "You had your heart broken, I knew that when I met you.  I mean, being introduced by your ex husband's new partner is a little weird."

 

"Oliver and I are friends.  So are me and Aaron."

 

"And that's it?"

 

"That's it," Robert said.  He leaned in, kissing her gently and smiling when she pressed back to develop it.

 

"So.  Your place or mine?" she asked, her voice low and suggestive.

 

"Mine is literally down the road," Robert said.

 

"We have a winner," Claire grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

_"This is about me and Bex," Robert said.  "I thought—"_

_"What?  That I would just forget?  Forgive and move on?  I tried, Robert, I really did.  I wanted to but I couldn't."_

_"Couldn't?  Or wouldn't?"_

_Aaron stood up so abruptly the chair was pushed back to the wall.  He stormed around the desk and had hold of Robert's collar before he could respond._

_"I loved you more than life itself," Aaron hissed as he slammed Robert against the door  "You were everything to me, all I wanted was to be with you to the point where I lied to my friends, my family, I lied for you.  I became someone I hated because of you, for you, and you think that I didn't want to get past it?  That I didn't lie next to you and wish, with everything that I had, that these feelings would go away?_

_"I wanted to forgive you, I wanted that more than anything.  But I realised I couldn't when I realised..."  Aaron took a deep breath and let Robert go.  "It wasn't just about you sleeping with someone else, Chrissie would have been easier to deal with.  But Rebecca.  She wanted you, Rob.  She went after you and in the end she got what she wanted.  You and a baby—"_

_"He's not—"_

_"I know, but we went through all that thinking that he was.  You were going to be a dad, Robert.  You were a dad.  In a way you still are.  He's gone and you miss him and you can't even be honest about that because you're trying not to hurt anyone."_

_"Fine, I miss him.  But—"_

_"And there it is, the but, the excuse," Aaron said.  "But for me it was something else.  Seb was...  He was something you did, you had without me.  This whole life you were to have with him and Rebecca that I wasn't going to be a part of and it was like the affair all over again.  Me, on the outside, while you had this life up at the big house."_

_"It wasn't like that."_

_"It was to me."_

_"But you felt like you only had part of me," Robert said._

_Aaron nodded._

_"You have always, will always have all of my heart.  You know that, right?  You know how much I love you—"_

_"I know," Aaron said sadly.  "But it's not enough, is it?"_

_Robert opened his mouth to protest but when he found that there was none to make he closed it again._

_"If it helps, I don't think I will ever stop loving you."_

_In response to that Robert gave a half-laugh and shook his head.  "Remind me of that later, yeah?"_

_"Later?"_

_"When you've moved on."_

_"Why am I the one who's going to move on?"_

_"Because you're the one who deserves it."_

_"You think?"_

_Robert smiled.  "I know."_

 

* * *

 

 

"And to think this New Year party started off as a way of Aaron trying to prove he was over you," Chas said as she prodded Robert's chest with her glass.  "I never thought you would actually do the friend thing if I'm honest."

 

"One thing you have always been with me is honest," Robert said.  His hand went to his cheek as he smiled.  "Still sometimes feel that slap."

 

"Well, you earned it."

 

"I did," he said.  "And New Year's may have been about him trying to forget then but now it's something more.  Something better."

 

"I'll give you that.  And you're a good friend to him, Robert Sugden."

 

"I'm sorry, that sounded a lot like a compliment.  And I know Chas Dingle doesn't like me enough to pay me a compliment."

 

"Christmas miracle?" she grinned.

 

"It's New Year's Eve."

 

"Late Christmas miracle?  Hey, if you don't want it—"

 

"No, approval from my ex-mother-in-law is all I've wished for," Robert quipped.

 

"Good, because I didn't get you anything else this year."

 

"Or last year.  Or the year before.  Or ever, come to think of it."

 

"So we quits?"

 

"We are," Robert smiled.

 

"You were... a shit husband to him.  But you loved him and supported him and helped him through some awful times.  And I don't just mean all that stuff with Gordon."

 

"I know."

 

"You didn't leave him.  Even after you split up and he was struggling."

 

"We promised to be friends.  What kind of friend would I be if I left him when he needed me the most?"

 

"Like I said.  Shit husband.  Good friend."

 

"Think I'll ever be a good husband?  Chrissie, Aaron...  Don't know if I have it in me."

 

"You didn't then," Chas said, taking a drink.  She swayed a little, her hand moving out to touch Robert's arm for support.  "But now?  Now I reckon you'd give it a good go.  Why, you thinkin' of proposing to Clara?"

 

"Claire," he corrected.

 

"Claire then."

 

"It's been three months."

 

"You'd have proposed to Aaron after three weeks."

 

"That was different," Robert said.

 

"I know," Chas smiled.  "And you loved my boy well when he needed it the most."

 

"Thank you," Robert said, unsure of what else he could say.

 

"Just remember that he's happy, things are good for him, and that Oliver loves him now."

 

She walked away without saying anything else, leaving Robert unsure of what just happened or – perhaps more importantly – what was about to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

_"It wasn't easy."  They've been sitting in silence for a while, a tentative peace seems to have formed but now Robert is talking.  And about to shatter it.  "Leaving."_

_"What?"  Aaron had been sorting through the supplies that Liv had left them: beers, crisps, cold pizza in those Tupperware boxes Robert had bought._

_"I was on my own, bit of money in my account and my car and that was it.  I went to London, thought I could stay with a mate.  He was fine for a couple of weeks but I didn't have a job or anything and he was making comments about getting his sofa back."_

_Aaron said nothing.  This was something that they had never talked about._

_"You have no idea what it's like to really be on your own.  You've always had your family, even when you didn't think you did.  The Dingles are a lot of things but they're always there for you.  When you're on your own you...  I had to do whatever it took to survive."_

_Aaron's eyes widened._

_"Not that.  Thankfully," Robert continued, looking across at Aaron.  "You keep going on about me saving you and you never once stopped to wonder why?"_

_Aaron shrugged.  "Makes you feel good.  Being there for me."_

_"Yeah.  But also because I never want you to know what it's like.  To have no one, to have nowhere to turn."_

_"What happened, Rob?"_

_"She was called Margaret.  Older woman, rich.  On her own since her husband died, no kids, no family, no real friends other than her social circle.  I'd landed a casual job waiting on those posh functions and we got talking.  She said I looked exhausted, I made some comment about the sofa I was sleeping on, next thing I know I'm moving in."  Robert shoots Aaron a pointed look.  "The spare room.  Mostly."_

_There was silence for a long moment._

_"I had a roof over my head, I wasn't worried about food or money or whether I was about to be kicked out onto the streets.  And yes, I did sleep with her.  But we knew what it was.  I was company for her, she was...  She saved me.  I had nice suits and went to parties where all I had to do was hang on her arm and flatter her and make her the envy of her friends.  I was good at it too._

_"She helped me get work, a good job, and I started to be a bit more independent.  I thought that this would be the end of it, what we had, but she told me... she said looking after me made her feel better, made her feel good about herself._

_"It ended well, we both knew I needed to move on.  But I never forgot what it was like to begin with.  I don't know where I would have been if she'd not...  And I wanted that for you, for Liv.  I didn't want you to ever feel like you had nothing."_

_"I never did, Robert," Aaron said.  "Not for one second when I was with you."_

_"Good," Robert said, turning his head to stare into the middle distance.  "Because when you feel like you have nothing you end up doing something like setting fire to a barn."_

_"Robert," Aaron said, his tone heavy and it made Robert turn to look at him.  "Being with you...  I had everything."_

 

* * *

 

 

As was now tradition anyone underage was evicted at ten, leaving the adults to fully celebrate the New Year.  It still seemed weird to Robert, having Liv stick around.  To him a part of her would always be that fifteen-year old who'd come to stay for a moment and ended up being the best part of their lives.

 

It was perhaps the greatest irony of the break up that his relationship with the Dingles (and Liv) had gotten better since the split.  Being a proper friend to Aaron had helped, especially in the early days of his relationship with Oliver.  It had been Robert who'd gently encouraged Aaron to share those deepest and darkest parts of his life with his new boyfriend, offering to be there if he needed support.  When Oliver had "had a moment" under the enormity of it all it had been Robert to talk to him, not to yell at him (which Chas had done) or threaten him (Cain) or yell insults (Liv) but to listen, to talk, to help him understand the different parts of this amazing man who was absolutely worth it.

 

And so Oliver and Aaron had come through it, stronger and better than ever, and Robert and Aaron's position as the other's best friend was cemented for the village to see.  The comments about Robert just biding his time, waiting to steal Aaron back, started to die off over the coming months.

 

The great love story was done, Robert and Aaron were finally over each other.

 

Which was probably why Oliver was down on one knee, in the middle of The Mill, asking a stunned Aaron to marry him.  The gathered crowd were silent, the speakers were still blasting out the carefully crafted playlist, but all Robert could see was the ring in the box in Oliver's hands.

 

"Oli..."  Aaron's voice eventually rang out.

 

"Kinda feeling exposed here," Oliver said, his nervous laugh betraying a deeper worry.

 

"Sorry, I'm just... surprised."

 

"Really?" Chas said.  "Love, three years is forever.  This is the obvious next step.  So shut up, say yes, and we can get back to the party."

 

Aaron smiled, holding out a hand (his right, Robert noticed) to Oliver.  Palm up, a clear sign that he wanted him to take it.  Oliver did and got to his feet, letting Aaron quietly lead him upstairs.

 

"Oh god, we need to turn the music up," Liv said, diving for the stereo to block out what she was sure was coming.  "Gabby, grab me another drink!"

 

There was a gentle hand on Robert's elbow and he looked straight into his sister's concerned eyes.  "You OK?" she asked.

 

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

 

"Your ex just got engaged."

 

"Aaron deserves to be really happy.  Oli makes him happy."

 

"And that's it?"

 

"Vic, I'm fine," Robert said.

 

"If you say so."

 

"I've been saying it for years.  And Chas was right, this has been a long time in coming."

 

"Bit weird, them disappearing off like that," Vic said, pulling a face.  "We're all down here and they're off... y'know."

 

"Want a drink?" Robert said, changing the subject and holding up his empty bottle.  Vic shook her head and so he headed into the kitchen to grab another from the ice bath in the sink.  He came up alongside Liv and smiled at her.  "Congrats."

 

"I'm not the one getting married," she quipped.

 

"But you're getting another brother."

 

She pressed her lips together and nodded.

 

"What?" Robert asked, knowing her too well for that to pass him by.

 

"He didn't say yes."

 

"What?"

 

"Aaron.  He didn't say yes."

 

"He will.  He probably has by now."

 

"I'm not so sure," she said quietly.  "I mean, yeah, it's been years and I honestly thought they'd have gotten around to this before now.  But Aaron didn't look happy."

 

"It was a surprise," Robert said.  "When I proposed to him he was surprised."

 

"You yelled at him in the car, mid-argument.  Not quite the same thing."

 

"Fair point," Robert laughed.

 

"But he said yes.  As soon as he could, he said yes."

 

"That was... different."

 

"Maybe.  But nothing was stopping him.  And I know what I said but I've been thinking; why would he go upstairs, where it's private, if he was saying yes?"

 

"Probably to yell at him for doing it in public," Robert said.  "Liv, you don't need to be worried.  Aaron loves Oliver, yes?"

 

She nodded.

 

"And Oliver loves him.  And you.  And you all deserve this, you really do."

 

"Thanks," she said, moving into his side.  He took the hint and put an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss into the braids on her head.  "And I'm sorry."

 

"I'm fine," Robert said.

 

"Liar."  And with that she moved away, leaving Robert standing by the sink and the ice.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Is that why you always wanted to save me?" Aaron asked.  They were sitting on the floor now, legs and hips and arms touching.  "Because of her?"_

_Robert shook his head.  "Because of me.  And because you saved me too.  For the first time in my life I'm honest about who I am.  I like both.  You know that and you accept that.  Kinda."_

_Aaron pulled a face.  Robert ignored it._

_"People would see us together and I knew they thought I was gay.  Sometimes it was easier to go with it, you know?  Dad would have hated it so maybe that's why.  He hated the idea of me with another boy so if I were gay then that would be the default?  After trying so long to fit into his idea for me, what I thought he would have wanted...  Every other time I was with a bloke a part of me thought, 'He would hate this' but it was more than that with you.  You were more than that.  I just wanted you.  Not because you're a bloke or because it would piss off my dad.  Because all I wanted was you._

_"And for the first time I had something that was real and honest and genuine.  I needed you."_

_"You know that's not good, yeah?  You shouldn't need me.  Not like that."_

_"We needed each other."_

_"Yeah, we did."_

_"We loved each other."_

_"We love each other," Aaron corrected, "but we fall into this pattern where we need each other and I can't, I won't live my life like that.  We can't."_

_"I know."_

_"I wish..."_

_"Me too."_

_Aaron leaned over, resting his head on Robert's shoulder.  "I'm always going to love you, you know?"_

_"I know," Robert sighed, resting his head atop Aaron's.  "I could go."_

_"Liv's locked us in for the night."_

_"I mean tomorrow.  The village.  I could leave."_

_"What?" Aaron said, sitting up so quickly he ended up knocking the side of Robert's head.  "No."_

_"Makes sense.  I'm the one with the least here, I can leave—"_

_"No," Aaron said firmly.  "This is your home.  You are not leaving on my account."_

_"But—"_

_"Just because we're not a couple doesn't mean we can't be friends."_

_"Friends who love each other?"_

_"Isn't that the best kind?" Aaron said, trying to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  "Please don't go.  I don't want to be the person who drives you from your home."_

_"Hey, it won't be like last time, don't worry," Robert said.  He instinctively reached out to Aaron, his hands firm on Aaron's arms until he realised what he was doing.  When he moved to pull back, however, Aaron leaned in and rested his head against Robert's chest.  "If you want me to stay—"_

_"Please."_

_"—then I'll stay."  His arms wrapped around Aaron for a moment and they sat there.  "It's going to get cold soon."_

_"Liv left us a sleeping bag."_

_"Only one?  She was hopeful."_

_"We were the first family she really had."_

_"And I took that from her, from you."_

_"We both did," Aaron said._

_"I want to help put it right, if that's OK.  Make sure she knows she's still wanted and loved."_

_"Are you talking about co-parenting my sister?" Aaron laughed._

_"Maybe.  We can figure it out.  If you want, if she wants."_

_"Sounds good."_

_Aaron seemed to nestle in further and Robert resisted the urge to kiss the top of his head the way he always used to do.  His hand stayed on Aaron's shoulder, fingers fixed in position._

_"I'm sorry," Robert said quietly._

_"Me too."_

* * *

 

Robert knocked the kettle on and tried to calm the steel drum band playing in his head with the promise of coffee and a bacon sandwich from the cafe.  His pleas for quiet weren't helped by a knocking at the door and so he shuffled over, unable to stop the groan when he opened it to see Diane standing there.

 

"Victoria said you might be worse for wear," she said, holding up a foil covered plate.  "Full English."

 

"Oh I love you," Robert said, making way for her to come in.

 

"Sounds like quite the night," she said.  "How was midnight?"

 

"Same as any other midnight really," Robert said, grabbing a knife and fork as Diane set the plate down on the table and removed the foil.  As he sat down and started digging into the food, Diane moved to the kitchen and took out two mugs, making them both some coffee.  "This is perfect, thank you."

 

"I'm afraid it does come with an ulterior motive," she admitted.  "I heard about Oli and Aaron."

 

"Why is everyone so worried about me?" Robert asked.  "I'm happy for them, I really am.  Aaron and I were over a long time ago."

 

"I know, pet, it's just... it can't be easy.  Seeing him move on."

 

"It's fine," Robert said, putting down his fork long enough to gulp a mouthful of coffee.  Bless Diane's fondness for topping it off with cold water to make it drinkable a little quicker.  "Three years, you think if it were a problem I'd have figured that out by now."

 

"True.  And you're with Claire now so I guess it's fine for both of you."

 

Robert hummed his response, keen to not talk further about Claire.  Except Diane knew him too well.

 

"Oh Rob."

 

"No, we're not...  It's just..."  He put down his cutlery and sighed.  "She's nice, she's fun, I like her."

 

"But?"

 

"But that's it.  There's nothing there.  No spark, no desire to see her again."

 

"What did you expect, love?  Fireworks?"

 

"I expected something.  I like spending time with her but I'd rather spend time with Layla or Tracey down the pub."

 

"What's brought this on?  You two seemed great Christmas Day.  Pretty sure I saw the two of you heading back here afterwards."

 

"We were.  It's just..."  He pulled a face and glanced away.  "Some things you don't want to talk about with your step-mum," he laughed.

 

She grinned as she cottoned on to what he was saying.  "Not good?"

 

"No, it was fine!" he protested before he could stop himself.  "Is it bad?  To dump someone not long after you've slept together?"

 

"Better than stringing them along," Diane said softly.  "Bring the plate back when you're done otherwise Eric might send you a bill."

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron came down the stairs and immediately locked eyes with Liv.  "Don't start," he warned.

 

"Why would I start anything?" she asked.  "You disappear halfway through the party, right after Oli proposed, and when you both come down you're moody and there's no sign of a ring.  Worst engagement ever."

 

"Liv, we're not—"  Aaron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "I said no."

 

"I don't get it.  I thought you loved him."

 

"I do."

 

"Then what's the problem?"

 

"I don't want to get married."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I just don't, OK?  Now are you going to give me grief or can I get on with breakfast?"

 

"How's Oli?"

 

"How d'ya think?" Aaron said quietly.  "It took everything to convince him to stay."

 

"So you're not breaking up?"

 

"I don't want to."

 

"But you don't want to marry him?"

 

"No."

 

Liv sighed and walked over to her brother.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him hold her.  "Bit of a mess then."

 

"Tell me about it."

 

"What if you can't work this out?  What then?"

 

"Then...  Then I deal with it."

 

* * *

 

 

_They'd made a makeshift bed on the floor and removed as much of their clothes as their new relationship status made comfortable.  Once settled Aaron immediately curled himself around Robert, plastering himself to his back._

_"Sure you can behave yourself?" Robert joked, earning himself a tight squeeze of the ribs in response._

_"Shut up and go to sleep," Aaron said, his voice warm right by Robert's ear._

_"Do you think we can do this?  Just be friends?  After everything we've been through, all that we've done to each other."_

_"I hope so," Aaron said.  "I want to try, Robert.  The idea of you not being in my life at all...  It doesn't feel right."_

_"After everything?"_

_"Especially after everything."_

_"No one is going to believe that we're just friends," Robert said.  "Your mum especially.  She'll be convinced that at some point I'm going to make a move on you."_

_"Why can't it be me making a move on you?" Aaron protested with a laugh.  "Look, how about we make a deal.  We need to be honest with each other, now more than ever.  If either of us find ourselves... drifting, then we tell the other.  We have the conversation and we move on."_

_"OK," Robert said, feeling the weight of the promise settle into his bones.  "And we're honest even if there's someone else on the scene."_

_"You mean when you've got someone else lined up?"_

_"Think I might give being single a go for a while," Robert said.  "Think I need to.  It'll be good for me."_

_"Think it might be."  Aaron's fingers shifted a little against Robert's stomach and so he moved his own hand to hold Aaron's._

_"You deserve to be loved by someone who can give you everything you want," Robert said as his eyes started to drift shut._

 

* * *

 

 

**To Rob: Can we talk? I need a friend.**

 

* * *

 

 

"I said no."

 

Robert wasn't expecting Aaron to tell him that as soon as he stepped onto the bridge and it made him pause, one foot on the plank, one on the gravel.  "What?"

 

"Oli.  I said no."

 

"...Why?"

 

"Because I didn't want to marry him."

 

"You're not ready?"

 

"No, I mean, I don't want to marry him.  At all."

 

"I don't get it, Aaron," Robert said, moving to join him in the middle of the bridge.  "I thought you loved him."

 

"I do love him," Aaron said, "I just...  He said it was the next logical step and all I could think was, 'not for me it's not'.  I don't want our lives to change, I like things as they are."

 

"How is he?"

 

"Upset, angry, confused.  Same as me really."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"It's not your fault."

 

"I should have seen it last night," Robert said.  "I should have noticed."

 

"You were too busy getting drunk," Aaron laughed.  "How was the head this morning?"

 

"Not good but Diane saw me right with a breakfast."

 

"She's good to you."

 

Robert nodded and stared down at the water.  "I had a moment.  When Oli proposed, for a second, I had a moment.  Then it was gone and until just now I thought you'd have said yes and I was happy for you.  It's just... it reminded me of us.  Of the proposal I wanted."

 

"What?  In front of everyone?" Aaron laughed.

 

"No.  Done properly.  One knee, ring, little speech about how much you mean – meant to me."

 

"Not very us though, is it?"

 

"Guess not," Robert smiled.

 

"I told Oli I didn't want to break up but I don't know if this is enough for him.  He wants more and I don't know if it's fair to ask him to settle."

 

"He might not see it as that."

 

"What would you have done if I'd said no?"

 

Robert shrugged, turning his head a little to look at Aaron.  "If you didn't want to marry me?  It wouldn't have mattered.  It wasn't make-or-break for me, I loved you and wanted to commit to you for the rest of my life.  You don't need a ring for that."

 

"But you wanted the ring."

 

"...Yeah."

 

"Would it have broken us?"

 

"Too many things were in the way that could have done that all by themselves," Robert admitted.  "I don't know."

 

"They're not there now," Aaron said.  "All those things, they're gone."

 

"What?"

 

"Last night," Aaron continued, keeping his gaze fixed firmly ahead, "when Oli and I were talking...  He said that it was him I didn't want to marry, not that I didn't want to get married at all.  And there was this little part of me that thought, that thinks...  Maybe he's right.  Maybe it's just him."

 

"You can't know that."

 

"I can," Aaron said, "because when we came down and I saw you?  I had my own moment.  You proposing and our wedding and I just...  I think he's right."

 

"It was a moment."

 

"I know."

 

"And we weren't exactly the best advert for marriage.  You're probably just feeling guilty because you wanted something with me and you don't want it with Oli."

 

"So you put me off marriage?" Aaron laughed, finally turning to look at Robert.

 

"Sure, let's blame me for that too," Robert smiled.

 

"I don't think I want to lose him."

 

"No one's saying you have to."

 

"Not up to me though is it?  Not really.  He needs to decide if what I'm offering is enough."

 

"Well, if you need anything—"

 

"I know," Aaron smiled.  "Thanks.  For being here."

 

"Always," Robert smiled.

 

They stood upright and turned to face each other, falling into their usual hug.  Before they parted Aaron pressed a quick kiss to Robert's cheek.

 

"Happy New Year," he explained.

 

"I hope it is," Robert replied.

 

As Aaron started to walk back up towards the village, Robert called out after him.  "Let me know what you want for your birthday!  Big three-o soon."

 

"A time machine might be nice," Aaron called back over his shoulder.

 

"If Amazon have one, it's yours."

 

The sound of Aaron's laugh seemed to hang over the water for a few seconds longer than it had any right too.  And Robert was telling himself that he wasn't having his second moment in as many days.

 

* * *

 

 

_"So..." Robert said as Aaron folded up the sleeping bag.  It was still early but they had no idea when Liv was going to come and release them.  Her finding them curled up together would have been every kind of false hope.  "That's that then."_

_"I guess," Aaron said as he put the roll down in the corner.  It immediately started to unravel a bit so he gave it a quick kick and it stopped._

_"Feels different this time.  More final."_

_"How d'ya reckon that?"_

_"Because I actually want to do this," Robert said, holding up his left hand.  In the months since Aaron had taken his off and handed it back Robert had refused to remove his, even in the shower.  It had felt like doing so would mean giving up on Aaron, on them.  He pulled at the band and dropped it onto the desk.  It spun a little then settled._

_"You OK?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"I'm sorry we couldn't make it work."_

_"Me too," Robert said.  "Maybe in another lifetime, eh?"_

_"Maybe," Aaron smiled.  Then, without warning, he surged forward and pressed his lips to Robert's._

_There was no passion in the kiss, just a gentle comfort.  A simple statement of love.  It lasted for a few seconds, a few heartbeats, an entire lifetime.  And when they parted Robert knew that they were done._

_It would take Liv a while to understand, it would take their families a little longer.  But when New Year came around almost twelve months later, and Aaron invited Robert to the house party, people were starting to believe that Aaron and Robert were friends._

_Just friends._

_And they would never be anything more._

_(But some of them never fully believed it, not when they saw the way that Aaron's eyes always lit up when Robert made some bad joke, or how Robert turned to Aaron first for advice or support.  Not when they saw them sharing a pint and a laugh and how they never seemed to be that at ease with anyone else: not the boys Aaron dated before Oliver came along, not with the boys or girls who Robert was seen with after a couple of  years.)_

 

* * *

 

 

Clutching the bottle Aaron picked his way through the darkness towards where he was sure the Pavilion was.  As he got closer not only did the outline of the building stand out against the near-moonless sky but there was a faint light in one of the windows.  He pushed open the door, half smiling when he saw Robert sitting on the floor, his own bottle in hand and a camping light on low beside him.

 

"Great minds," Aaron said.

 

"Well I know what I'm here for, what's your excuse?" Robert said as he shifted over to make room.

 

"Oli's packing."

 

"Shit, Aaron—"

 

"It's fine.  The last few days...  We talked, we argued, we cried.  Well, I cried.  But it's really simple: he wants to get married and to him staying as we are isn't an option."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"I'm not," Aaron said, swigging a mouthful from the bottle.  "God, haven't done this in a while."

 

"Yeah, but back then it was cheap vodka."

 

"True," Aaron laughed.  "So now you know my story.  What's yours?"

 

"Claire and I broke up."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because the sex was mediocre."

 

"And the real reason?"

 

"That's kinda it.  There wasn't a spark, there wasn't anything that made me think that we could go somewhere.  Not like there was with Katie or Chrissie.  Or you."

 

"Sometimes relationships aren't built to last.  I mean, look at me and... what was his name?  The first one after you?"

 

"Alex?"

 

"Yeah, him.  Nice, fine, pretty decent sex.  But no spark.  Liked him a lot but—"

 

"No spark," Robert said, taking a drink himself.

 

"Are our expectations too high?" Aaron asked.  "Are we looking for the impossible?"

 

"I'm not," Robert said.  "I know it's possible.  That feeling, when you're with someone, that you could just spend entire days at the other end of the sofa from them and it'll all be OK.  A touch or a kiss or a smile at the right moment changes your whole day.  You don't worry so much about the bad days because you know there will be someone there to help you through it, and when it comes to the good days you'll have someone to celebrate with, share it with.

 

"And there's not such much as a future with them, they're just a part of every idea or plan you might have for what comes next.  They're there, a part of it, wrapped up in it because of course they're going to be there."

 

"How can you be so sure?" Aaron asked, his voice dangerously low.

 

"Because it's what I felt with you," Robert said honestly, the whiskey striking that fine balance between making him honest and not seeing the obvious until Aaron had moved, his face so close to Robert's that Aaron's breath ghosted his lips and made him want to just breathe nothing else.

 

Three moments in two weeks.

 

Robert was _screwed_.

 

"Felt?" Aaron asked, his eyes holding Robert's, watching the pupils dilate and hold his in return.  "Robert—"

 

"We said, we _promised_ ourselves we wouldn't..."

 

"Oli was right.  I didn't want to marry _him_."

 

"Aaron—"

 

"Why can't we?"

 

"Because we will mess it up, because you've just ended things with Oli or he's just ended them with you, and I have literally just broken up with someone because—"

 

"Because she's not me?"

 

"...Because she's not you."

 

"Robert?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm having a moment."

 

"Me too," Robert managed to say before Aaron kissed him.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing else happened that night, not after that single kiss.  They sat beside each other, drinking and talking like every other time they had over the past four years.  When Aaron's phone chimed with a final text from Oliver he slowly got to his feet.

 

"Remind me why we broke up?" Aaron said, holding out a hand to Robert.

 

"Because we needed each other too much," Robert said, accepting it and being pulled to his feet.  They ended up standing toe to toe, Robert once again breathing in Aaron's breath.  "I don't need you, Aaron."

 

"I don't need you," Aaron whispered, "but I want."

 

"You're drunk.  We both are.  And things are... a mess."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Not now, not yet.  I need to be sure, Aaron."

 

"Sure of what?"

 

"That I can do this, that we can do this."  Robert pulled out his phone and, slightly swaying, tapped on an app on his home screen.  Aaron's hand came out to steady him and Robert tried to focus on what he was doing instead of the fingers curling around his arm.  "There," he declared when done, holding out the phone to Aaron.  "One room, booked a month from now."

 

"A hotel?" Aaron asked, his mouth quirking up in a smile.

 

"One month and if we still.... want?  We start again."

 

"In a hotel room.  Very romantic."

 

"I can cancel it—" Robert started but stopped when Aaron pulled his phone from his grasp and held it close to his chest.  "I won't mess this up again, Aaron.  I can't."

 

"I can't either.  And yeah, a month."

 

"I'll forward you the booking.  And we don't talk about it, mention it.  We just... wait and see if this moment..."

 

"Isn't a moment," Aaron finished.

 

"Four years is a long time," Robert said.

 

Aaron said nothing, just bit his lower lip and nodded.  "I should..."  He gestured vaguely behind  him and smiled.  "I'll see ya."

 

"See you."

 

* * *

 

 

One month came and went.

 

* * *

 

 

Winter had officially come and gone and the warmer evenings of spring were starting to become a regular feature in the village.   Warm enough to swap out for a lighter jacket, still a bit too cold for a barbecue which is why everyone had looked at Aaron like he'd gone mad when he'd told everyone to be at the Mill that Friday night.  When pressed he'd just shrugged and said he wanted to do something for Robert's birthday.

 

It was enough to drag those closest to them over for the evening and by the time the guest of honour appeared to shouts of "SURPRISE" even Liv had conceded it was a good idea.

 

Only Chas remained unsupportive, watching Aaron with an air of suspicion that they had both come to know all too well.

 

As the grill began to die down, more meat than could ever be consumed still piled up in the middle of the table, she grabbed her son's hand and pulled him towards the house.  When Robert looked up a jerk of her head said that he should come too.

 

"What's with the plates?" Aaron asked as Robert came in a minute after them.

 

"Thought it would look less weird," he said, putting them on the table.

 

"No, what's weird is the way that you two are being," Chas said, pointing her finger at one then the other.  "What's going on?"

 

"What?" Aaron asked.  "What makes you think something's going on?"

 

"I've barely said two words to him all night," Robert protested.

 

"Exactly.  That's not what you normally do.  The two of you are normally so joined at the hip people think oh my god you're back together."  She looked from one to the other and then threw her hands up in exasperation.  "You're kidding, right?"

 

"Mum—"

 

"How long?"

 

"Chas—"

 

"How long?" she repeated.

 

Aaron took a deep breath and looked at Robert.  "February."

 

"Right,  So the last two months, all those meetings?"  When Aaron nodded she sighed.  "Don't suppose there's anything I could say...?"  She looked down at where Aaron's hand had unconsciously found Robert's, his little finger reaching out to hook around one of Rob's.  "I have one question and then I will let you go back out there and tell everyone, which I assume is the point of tonight, yes?"

 

Robert nodded and swallowed hard, mentally bracing himself for what was about to come next.

 

"One question," Chas repeated, looking at Aaron.  "Are you sure?"

 

"Very," was Aaron's immediate answer.  "I want to be with him, Mum."

 

"Do I need to give you the standard warning or do you know it already?" she asked Robert, the faintest hint of a smile on her face.  When he gave a brief nod she folded her arms.  "Well, maybe this time you can actually do it properly.  But if you slip up for one second—"

 

"He won't," Aaron said quickly.

 

"Here's hoping," Chas said.  "Don't be wasting this second chance."

 

"I won't," Robert said, his hand linking properly with Aaron's.  "You have my word."

 

"Once upon a time I wouldn't have taken that for much.  Don't make me regret changing my mind about you."

 

And with that she turned and headed out of the door, leaving it open for them to follow.

 

"Nice to know your mum still has the ability to freak me out," Robert said softly, turning to face Aaron.

 

Aaron pulled Robert in closer, resting their foreheads together.  "You ready for this?"

 

"As I'll ever be."

 

"Hey," Aaron whispered, kissing Robert softly.  "Mum's on our side so that's gotta help."

 

"I'll remember that when Liv is yelling at me for keeping it a secret," Robert smiled.

 

"We're gonna make it this time, aren't we?" Aaron asked.

 

Robert thought about the bags, half packed at his flat and waiting for the time to be right for him to come home.  Of the rings they'd seen in Hotten last weekend and half-joked about them being their new wedding rings.  He thought about what the Christmas tree would look like this year, the arguments they were going to have over the New Year playlist.  Of Liv's 21st birthday the following year.  If he listened hard enough he could hear the cries of a hungry baby, the laughter of children, the shouts of a fight that would feel like the end of the world but wouldn't be.  The ideas he had for when the spiral stairs got too much for older legs, the names their grandchildren would call them.  And there, in each of those images, was Aaron.

 

"God I hope so," Robert breathed, stealing another kiss.  "Come on.  I want to get back to my party."

 

And hand in hand they walked out to face their families.


End file.
